pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snivy
| name='Snivy'| jname=(ツタージャ Tsutarja)| image=Tsutaaja.png| ndex=495| evofrom=None| evointo=Servine| gen=Generation V| pronun= Sni-vey | hp=45| atk=45| def=55| satk=45| sdef=55| spd=63| total=308| species=Grass Snake Pokémon| type= | height=0.6 m| weight=8.1 kg| ability=Overgrow| color=Green| gender=87.5% ♂/12.5% ♀| }} Snivy is a -type starter Pokémon introduced in Generation V along with Oshawott and Tepig as a Starter Pokémon. It will first appear in Pokémon Black and White. Snivy's classification is the Grass Snake Pokémon. Like all of the previous grass starters, it will have the ability Overgrow. It will be in the Unova Pokedex as number 1 and its evolutions as 2 and 3 like other grass Starter Pokémon, but this time it won't be the first Pokemon. Its the 495 pokemon of the National Pokédex. It knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Leaf Blade, Slam, Grasswhistle, Leaf Storm, Wring Out, Attract, and the new moves Coil and Leaf Tornado. Another new move that it learns is Grass Oath. It will evolve into Servine at level 17. Appearance Snivy is mainly green. It looks like a reptile.it's tail looks like a reptillian footprint In the Anime The first Snivy seen was when Professor Juniper, introduced the starter pokemon of Unova. When Shooti arrived to pick his starter he chose Snivy, because of its confidence. Shooti's Snivy is known to have evolved into a Servine, which defeats Ash's Pikachu. In episode 007 of Best Wishes, a female Snivy was introduced and Ash decided to add it to his team. Snivy is the last Unova starter pokemon that joined Ash's team, and like the other starters seems to have had a previous affiliation with another trainer. Snivy proved to be a powerful pokemon who had high grass type attacks and Attract which allowed it to stop opponents. Ash's Snivy Main article Ash's Snivy Trip's snivy Game Info Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=Black| name=Snivy| black=It is smart and has a very cool demeanor. Its movements sharpen when it basks in plenty of sunlight.| white=It basks in the sun and undergoes photosynthesis with its tail. Its tail droops if it loses energy.| }} Learnset }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Tsutarja Sprite.gif |bwsprs = Tsutarja Sprite (Shiny).png |Vback = Back Tsutarja BW.gif |Vbacks = Tsutarja Sprite (Back Shiny).png }} Trivia * Snivy may be based off a lizard or a snake. Its shared traits with both make it similar to skinks. * Snivy's Japanese name is possibly derived from ツタ tsuta, Japanese ivy, and 蛇 jaa, snake. * It is called Grass Snake Pokémon even though it has four limbs, and walks with two legs. * With the exception of Treecko, Snivy is the only Grass starter that doesn't walk on all four legs. * Some large snakes such as pythons and anacondas have vestigial legs which are visible on the outside of them. Yet Snivy's legs seem to function. When Snivy is a Servine and evolves into Serperior, it loses its legs and its arms become small and stubby. ** It's evolution seems to be based off of real life evolution, of the snake, there are living snakes today with real small dubby legs/arms (http://www.edwardtbabinski.us/articles/snake_vestigial_limb.html). * In the anime, it is said that Snivy are clever pokemon. Sometimes they find their trainers incompetent, so they abandon their trainers instead. ** Despite its high intellect, it is not a Psychic type. * The English name is the combination of the words snake, and ivy (a plant). * Snivy bears a slight resembelance to Cyndaquil. * When Snivy was first revealed, it didn't have an english name, many people speculated it's name would be "Smugleaf". * In the anime the character Trip chooses snivy as his starter pokemon. Trip is shown to be quite arrogant and there for snivy is a good match sense snivy is a very arrogant and proud pokemon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation V Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Unova Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Unova Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon